The Elemental Series: Water Always Wins
by Layla Fairy
Summary: The calm and silent water drowns it's enemy. Mikey's trying to work out what that means. But what does it mean and how is it connected to Leo? Part 1 of 4.


Water Always Wins

"Again!" The command was short and sharp. The orange clad turtle lunged at his commanding brother. There was a clash as metal mixed with wood. The nun chucks were easily batted aside. With a sigh the younger of the two went to retrieve his scattered weapons. While Michelangelo's back was turned the blue wearing turtle took the opportunity to disappear to the shadows.

"I wont go so easily on you this time Leo, you're—" It was then the smallest turtle noticed he was the only one standing in the fighting area. His brother's Raphael and Donatello were sitting on the sidelines with their father, all of whom were watching him. Mikey's breath hitched, Leo could strike any moment, anywhere.

The shadows danced gleefully at the turtle's expense. Even though Mikey's brothers were mere meters away it didn't stop the sudden loneliness in the young one's heart. It was soon overcome by the panic of losing yet another sparring match with Leonardo. His older brother always told him that he believed that if Mikey put his head to the job he could be a fantastic ninja. _My heads on task…hmm I wonder if that pizzas been scoffed by Raph yet? _Before he could think anymorethe blade was on his shoulder, blinked and you missed it.

"Your mind wandered and allowed me to brake through your defences." Leo slid the sword from his shoulder and sheathed it. Mikey sighed, it was another loss.

"Not as bad as yesterday though. You're improving." Leo's voice drifted as he walked to sit with his beloved sensei. It took a few seconds for Michelangelo to realise that his brother had complimented him. Leo never complimented anyone!

There was a little flutter of uncertainty in Mikey's eyes _Did Leo actually just say that?...Yeah I'm good_ Mikey's victory thoughts were cut short when he heard his purple clad brother speak to him as he walked past.

"Save me." his plea was barely over a whisper. On the other side of the room a steamy Raphael got into position. Everyone knew sparring with an angry Raph meant enough bruises to make it to the end of the week. Everyone except Leo, who had the miracle ability to calm him down though a fisticuff match.

"Move your tail Mikey." Raphael's growl was enough to move him.

Michelangelo perched himself next to his blue banded brother and sighed.

"Ok give it to me Leo, what's my phrase to _muse_ over?" He mocked. It was always the same; whenever Mikey lost to Leo he would give his baby brother a little pearl of wisdom. With a snort Leo answered:

"The calm and silent water drowns its enemy." Leo's eyes were closed and looked to be phasing into meditation. With a yelp and a crash Donatello landed at Michelangelo's side, whom seemed not to notice nor did Mikey seem to notice Don scuttle to his feet and dive out the way as the hot headed turtle lunged. He was too far into his thoughts.

_What the shell does that mean? Maybe he was talking bout himself, his colour is blue and water is blue…_

The Sai missed Michelangelo's head by mere inches, the other not far behind. Still the youngest wasn't phased, he was oblivious to everything. Jumping to his feet he cried:

"I've got it!" Donatello swung his Bo Staff missing Raphael but the back end connected with Mikey's skull. Mikey blinked a few times trying to tame the dizziness he was feeling. It was exactly ten seconds before the youngest opened his mouth to speak.

"Owwww" the whine was long and pitchy. With a sigh the turtle's father rose to his feet.

"Today's training is over. Raphael get a ice pack for your brother." And with that the rat made his way to the dojo door.

"Do I have to?" The rat's eyes snapped open with a piercing look directed at the second oldest.

"Going right now!" Raphael declared sliding past his father.

"What do you have Mikey?" Leonardo asked his younger sibling.

"I worked out your puzzle!"

"It's not a puzzle Mikey" Leo's voice was heavy with an annoyed feel, maybe his message hadn't got across.

"It's simple. Your colour is blue and water is blue right?" Leo's feature's had a look of uncertainty; he was unsure where this was all leading.

"Right"

"Yeah well you said that the water has to be calm and silent and you were and you won! Water **always **wins!" With a skip Leo's orange brother was gone.

"That's not what I meant" he called before letting out a heavy sigh.

---

So there it is. Not much to say about it except it is the first of four one-shots called the elemental series. Hope you enjoy & criticism wanted/needed.


End file.
